The present invention relates to a remote monitoring system and a remote monitoring method, which monitor the operating status of a printer or the like-and detect an anomaly so that an engineer visits a remote location where a client owns a printer for repairing the printer when a failure has arisen in the printer or at the time of maintenance.
In the past, when a failure has arisen in a client's printer, the client makes a telephone call to report the nature of the failure. A call center passes the information on the nature of the failure to a dispatcher of a field service center. The dispatcher makes an arrangement for requesting a customer engineer (CE) to visit the client for repairs. The CE visits the location where the client's printer is placed for repairing the disabled printer. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-163778A discloses technique for preparing a report about details of an error and transmitting the report to the call center by facsimile transmission when such a device of the client has become broken down.
However, in the event of occurrence of a failure in the device, such as a printer, it is routine procedure for a person in charge in the call center to actively listen to the client about the status of the failure and make contact with the field service center, which is a department for actually repairing a client's device. Even in the field service center, the dispatcher must designate a CE in charge of the repair and make contact with that CE. As mentioned above, transmittal of information about the nature of the failure is repeated several times from the time the client has made a call until the CE is informed of the failure. For this reason, time is consumed by transmittal of information, and the accuracy of transmittal of information cannot be maintained.
If the status of the failure passed to the call center by the client is uncertain or lacking in explanation, the CE visits the client without ascertaining the true cause of the failure. Reaffirming the nature of the failure while talking with the client entails consumption of much time, or requires a re-visit of the CE to the client or the like. For these reasons, time and manpower are consumed from the time when the device, such as a printer, has broken down until repairing of the device is completed, which in turn adds to service cost.